List of elevator filmers in the world
This list is incomplete. You can help it by expanding it. This is a list of all elevator filmers in the YouTube Elevator Community from around the world. Australia New South Wales *Jaymie Treadwell *crookj21 South Australia *austelevators Belgium Brussels *imaginox9 Canada British Columbia *VancouversLocalNerd *Kira1106 *elevatorman191 *elevatorfan559 Ontario *gooperone *osterman9439 *yarsofpupae *Cober6711 *jtelev Unknown *BigElevatorDude707 *myotismon767 Denmark Region Hovedstaden *ATITANIC1992 Finland Central Finland *airtranlover (now in Chicago, Illinois, United States of America) Unknown *Windeelv20Now known as Valentin Linden. France Alpes-Côte d'Azur *Fabien Pitorre Rhône-Alpes *altheking1006 Germany North Rhine-Westphalia *PostTower(born during West Germany) Unknown *FynnLasseKiel *OldElevNew *Schindler7000 Greece Unknown *ConoTube Hong Kong *bearchoirfan *ChickenNg18 *Chris Cheung *hz6761 *SimonChau1993 *verylike1 *Vincent561967 Indonesia Bali *SchindlerLift1874 Surabaya, East Java *aamanullang *Reza Tanaka *ElevatorToughLionTV Jakarta *Amarvasandani *Dion Daniel *Eiffel Hendrawan *elevator9967 *fien yudi *Heins Daniello *Jimmy Santoso *Kevin Amadeo *Kevinwanandi *Orisa Pradito *Rafi Daniswara *Ray Krislianggi *Sumosoftinc *TheKentaro Light *Theo Gunawan *yeni aprilia South Sulawesi *10111213141511regit Israel Central District *Noam Zehavi Tel Aviv District *elevatorman812(formerly KOYOelevatorfan) *itzik200 *maalit72 Japan *1998Sazanami *anime2092 *Another425 *Another437 *Asuna324 *bullettrainn700 *chima0523 *E231joban *elevatorboy1000 *eleveboy0809 *keikyuline *Kinopiko1995 *mohito2012 *night0224 *pochichiaki *StoneGod *tomueki *shoujirow *soudayou2525 *uwakuse *yosshiydsno1 Malaysia Penang *klvncw Federal Territories *MrElevatorKing *wenkernelevator45 Negeri Sembilan *UnnamedExtraIsBack Unknown *chookhayseen Netherlands Amsterdam *DjFadeout *DutchElevatorChannel *ricohallo22 New Zealand Wellington *Alex Ellis *WaygoodOtis Norway Unknown *123Truls123 *Daniel Sivertsen *Heisteknikk *TheEcoDiscComeBack Poland Unknown *97Office *Komunikacja Windowa *MariuszPam *wolski603 Russia Unknown *Valentin Lindén Singapore *airul qaiz *ElevationLowJJ *ghg749 *justinpeng1998Currently known as Shaun Kong. *Justin Wang *kentan1304 *mailerdiablo *Mitch Soh *Ores Speed *thespeedhacker00 Slovakia *richiselevators Spain Unknown *beltransgful Sweden Stockholm *hissen12 *RailCarADDE Switzerland *251Aloha *Misha Gianoli Thailand Bangkok *MelvinMan10 *Tamovie1975 *22337456 The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland England *benobve *funcik1 *Jimwoodward1212 *Joshua Leuty *KoneliftmanUK *konemseries12 *Liftdragonuk *mrmattandmrchay *realxpainxtheory *schindlerteejay94 Isle of Man *Joes LiftChannel North Ireland *nathanandrews100 *Belfast Scotland *Anjasomc Wales *coolsputnik United States of America California *alpaljl *FujitecElevator *NationalElevator *Nick0222212 (ElevNick0222212) Flordia *cannycart Georgia *ems318 Illinois *Airtranlover (From Jyväskylä,Central Finland,Finland) Maryland *JoshCraver9000 Massachusetts *ElevatingBoston *elevatorsonly *georgef551 Minnesota *Elevator5519 Missouri *TheElevatorChannel *dieselducy (now lives in Roanoke, Virginia , United States of America) New Jersey *dea41396returns *ih8thyssenkrupp New York *CVE9120 *ih8escalators *jimster586 **SchindlerHaughton New Mexico *ArtiePenguin1 *CubsRule2040 North Caralina *ElevatingPirate Ohio *2001scoop *elevatorclay *ElevatorRailFan *OtisElevatorFan Pennsylvania *owenhinton *Elevator3322 *elevatorfan3344 (now PAelevators) *patricknedz South Carolina *crapper1 *ElevatorFan73 *elevatorgeek88 *Escalatorgeek881 *escalatorgeek881 Texas *CaptainElevator42189 *elevatortimes (now elevatorman155) *gluse *JimLiElevators *ttngidoc Virginia *22408aaron *DieselDucy (from St.Louis, Missouri, United States of America) Washington D.C *elevatorman138 Unknown *Sam Sitar *Baytrail *danbel899 *ElevatorAdjuster *elevatorgeek1234 *fantech0104 *FGelevatorsReturns *KONEelevatorman111 *Konekss370 Former elevator filmers These are the former elevator filmers who have stopped filming elevators and has retired from the YouTube Elevator Community. *airplanegod *buddybuddy0920 (2008 to 2012) *ElevatorMasterRider (2009) *LiftEnterJoey123 (20?? to 2011)Formerly joeyollie123. *masterelevatordriver (2010 to 2011) *thyssenelevator95 (2008 to 2012) *Kazuto Kasamatsu3rd channel of Reza Tanaka and only active in a few days in January 2013 before it was suspended *Disneyelevators407 (2011 to 2013) *Musicfreakcc (2007 to 2012) *vkolaproductions (2012 to July 2013) *Streetcar1743 (20?? to 2013) *iddo avital (2011 to 2012) *andrew98273video (2013) *JordanElevatorTopic (July to August 2013) Notes Category:Elevator filmers